The Reason
by Montrealae90
Summary: Your my reason for living, Naruto... Warnings: very detailed Rape, yaoi, fluff, and LOTS of oocness! Enjoy! NaruSasuNaru


The Reason

Anime: Naruto

Paring: SasuNaru

Rating: M

Sum: Your my reason for living Naruto...Warnings: Rape, yaoi, and fluff, oh! And LOTS of oocness k?

Disclaimer: Its not mine, so leave me the fuck alone!!!

Rei: Yola everyone! Ok long story short, this is a little ficlet my co-author did for me for my 17th bday! (It passed already...but, if anyone wants to be my favorite person in the entire world i'd love a SasuNaru bday fic! Hehe um...yea anyway .) God bless her little heart! Please enjoy this fic! Review and fanarts please!!! X3

"Damn that Sasuke! Every time he wants me to be somewhere, I have to be there early. When I want him to be somewhere, he doesn't even show up. What the hell is up with that? That makes me so damn mad." Naruto kicked a pebble from under his foot on the streets of Konoha. He left the most famous ramen shop in town, not to mention Naruto's favorite.

Sasuke had promise to meet Naruto at Ichiraku. Sasuke had lost a bet to Naruto, which infuriated him beyond extent and promised to take Naruto out for a bowl of ramen. Something was holding him up tonight, but what?

The sun was already setting the mountains off in the distance. Even though Sasuke and Naruto were rivals and teammates, this really hurt Naruto. Why would Sasuke go back on his word? Naruto thought Sasuke was better than that. Wasn't he?

Ichiraku was in the middle of the village, just like many of the bars in Konoha. People put in complaints to Tsunade, but as a sake lover herself, she refused to put the bars in the outskirts of town, or at least on the outer limits. This would come bite her in the ass later.

After hours of roaming the streets after dark, Naruto over heard an old drunk outside a bar, talking to some of his pals. "Ha ha. That damn bitch is probably wondering where the fuck I am. I better get back to her if I want anything later tonight, or should I say morning? Ha ha ha. I don't even know where the hell I am or what time it is. Ha ha."

Another bottle lover shot back, "I know what you mean. My broad is the same damn way. I better get a move on it too. I'll walk with you half way. That's if I know where the fuck I'm going. Ha ha."

It was close to one in the morning, neither drunk or Naruto, knew that. A group of five middle-aged men stumbled through the streets of Konoha. Naruto too, walked these same streets.

The winds were picking up and clouds were rolling in. The only lighting was from the moon's glistening rays. The cloud coverage was soon to cover them up.

Naruto stumbled upon the same men, yet again. This time, Naruto was headed home. He walked right pass them. He was a little skeptical, but pushed those thoughts out of his head. He looked upward to see the change in the weather.

The same dirty, drunk told the rest of the group, "Guys. Guys. Guys. I'll meet up with you later. I have things to do. I'm going to take a different way home this time. Maybe it's faster, maybe it's easier. I dunno. I don't care either." He had his eyes on the prize: Naruto.

The other men trailed off. Finding their way home wasn't all that important anyways. After the group was in the distance, the man turned around. Let's give him a name. Let's call him Kite.

Kite spun around to see Naruto a few passes away. He started staggering in the direction of Naruto. He was following.

Naruto might not be the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree, but he isn't a fool. He understood what was happening. He knew this jerk-off was following him, for what reason though? Naruto wasted his last coupons at the ramen shop. It had been weeks since he went on a mission. Gama-chan was empty.

Naruto thought it would be a good idea if he led this guy into an alley and confronted him. Maybe Naruto wasn't lit on the Christmas tree at all. Unknown to Naruto's knowledge, that's exactly what Kite wanted. He wanted Naruto to be trapped like a rat in a corner. This was a cat and mouse game for him.

"Got you cornered now, boy. You're gonna have to get through me to get out of this alley. Since that damn bitch ain't gonna give me what I want, I guess you'll have to do. It's all the same thing anyways… pussy… ass. Whatever." He stood in the middle of the entrance to the alley. If Naruto was going to get away, he would have to go through this guy. Kite started walking toward Naruto. "There's only two ways we can do this; the easy way or the hard way. It doesn't matter to me. I like either. Well, one's more fun. Be a good boy and take off your pants. I'll be a nice guy and let you keep on everything else. I know it's getting a bit cold. I'll warm you up. Ha ha. It's more like you'll warm me up."

Naruto was scared shitless. "You better not mess with me. I'm a full fledge shinobi of this village. Boku wa Uzumaki Naruto desu, dattebayo!" His voice gave out a little when he stated his name.

Kite thought it was all a big joke. "Ha ha ha. That's good kid. Now I know the name of the punk that's gonna suck my dick and get ass fucked by me."

Naruto's eyes widened.

Kite was in arms reach of Naruto now. He grabbed Naruto by the throat and pinned him against the wall. He leaned over and sniffed the sweet smell of Naruto's blonde highlights. He then kissed Naruto on the cheek. Naruto squirmed.

Kite pulled Naruto in towards him and then slammed him against the wall with all of this drunken might. Naruto grabbed both of Kite's wrists, trying to break free. Kite went for another time. Before he could do the third blow, he chuckled and whispered in Naruto's ear, "Take a look at that. You're head cracked open." He took his index and ring finger from his left hand and whipped the blood off the brick wall. He stuck his fingers into his mouth. With the leftover blood and saliva, he smeared it on Naruto's face. "Taste what you are, demon boy. What do you think?"

Naruto was loosing blood at an exponential rate. His vision was getting blurry. Kite finished the third slam into the wall. He unzipped Naruto's orange, blood-soaked jacket zipper so fast it pinch Naruto on its way down. Underneath the shirt was a cut from the top of his chest to the bottom of his stomach. Then dropped Naruto to the ground and threw the jacket aside. Naruto was left in his black undershirt. The blood from his chest was sopping through.

Kite turned Naruto over on his stomach and jammed his left forearm to Naruto's nape to secure him. Naruto let out a cry of pain. With his right hand, Kite reached over Naruto's waist to unzip the pants. Kite elbowed Naruto again, this time it was to the right side of his temple. He caught Naruto's eye. Crimson oozed from the eyebrow.

Keeping his left forearm securely fastened on Naruto's neck, he took his right hand and began to clench the pants and boxers. He brought them down one side at a time. He pulled the right, then left. He used a seesaw motion to get the articles of clothing off Naruto's ass and passed his ankles. Naruto knew what he was in for. His left arm was under him and was unable to move it. With his right arm, he reached as far as he could, trying to crawl away. It was pointless. His scratching at the ground was useless. Naruto had a man close to 180 pounds on him. Kite was made mostly of muscle.

Naruto trying to escape wasn't making Kite any happier. He grabbed Naruto from behind with his left arm and sucker punched him. Blood flung against the brick wall like a spatter painting. "Don't even think about it. You're mine now, bitch. Now you made me mad. I tried being a nice guy, but now you're going to have to take it the hard way. Oh well. I like that too." Kite was cutting off oxygen to Naruto's lungs. He unfastened his zipper to pull out his 9 inch manhood. With it in hand, he took his left hand and yanked at Naruto's hair. He pulled his dick to Naruto's face. "Suck this like you know you want it. Just pretend it's a popsicle, just with better flavor – especially at the last minute." Kite's dick met Naruto's mouth. Immediately, Naruto started to gag. His head was pulling away, bobbing from side to side. Naruto didn't have the strength or willpower to think up biting.

Kite placed his hands on Naruto's ears to get a better grip on his head. He put all his force into ramming his cock in and out of Naruto's mouth. He sped up. Kite could see that this wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't cumming from this semi-unconscious child. This didn't help the situation either.

Next thing Naruto knew, he was on his stomach again. This time Kite grabbed Naruto's manhood and squeezed it. He wasn't trying to make Naruto feel any better. He just wanted Naruto to suffer more. This hurt Naruto enough to muster up enough chakra to conjure one single shadow clone. Kite was caught by surprise. There wasn't enough chakra in the shadow clone to do any damage or jutsus. Right before the second Naruto could connect his fist with Kite's chin, he dissipated into thin air. Kite chuckled at the failed attempt. He thought he was going to have a fight on his hands with the village's knucklehead. Guess not.

Kite's attention was drawn back to Naruto again. He focused on Naruto's ass, mainly. He took his erection and thrust it into the part of Naruto's body he had been eying. Naruto squealed with pain. He gave out a shriek that was the highest note his voice ever reached. "AH!! St-St-Stop!! P-Please!" Naruto curled his right arm and sunk his face into his inner elbow. Rain began to cover Naruto's tears. Blood from the gash to the back of Naruto's head, streamed down his face.

This whole time, Kite was still going at it. He was close of reaching his climax. "Oh YES!! That's the place. Come on, give it to me kiddo. I'm almost there. So tight… AH!! That's a good boy." Naruto's insides were tearing. The complete canal was torn. Blood was flowing out like a never ending river.

Moments after, Kite came inside Naruto. "What a relief." He panted hard and lay motionless on Naruto's back. He gathered up his strength and finally pulled out. He stood over Naruto, thinking he was an authority figure. "Damn you piece of shit. Now I have to go do that to my bitch I call wife. She'll get the same treatment. You got it easy. I'll be back. This isn't the last you've heard of me." With the last words uttered, he then sent a ruthless blow to the left side of Naruto's jaw. Naruto's head was picked up and pulled his whole body off the ground. He landed on his right side in a puddle of water. The water splashed everything in its path.

It wasn't seconds after Naruto's body hit the ground, a huge thud filled the alleyway with noise. It was Kite's body.

A figure not to different from Naruto's was standing over Kite. His head was pointed upward, but his eyes were looking downward, locked onto Kite's body. All that could be described of this boy was that his locked on eyes were a deep crimson color. He was the Uchiha of the village. And Naruto's protector.

Compared to what Sasuke did to Kite, there wasn't any point in killing him. Yet. Sasuke's first priority was to get Naruto to safety. He walked over to Naruto and stood over him. He shielded some of the rain from Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes as much as possible to see an unknown figure standing above him. Not knowing who it was, Naruto pleaded, "N-no. No more. P-Please." It was just a whisper in the rain.

Sasuke kneeled down to one knee and placed both hands on each side of Naruto's face. "Naruto, it's me Sasuke. Don't worry. Everything's ok. It's all over. It won't happen to you again. Promise."

The tears that Naruto shed now weren't tears of pain, but tears of joy. His best friend had finally come. He knew he was ok and everything was going to be fine. He believed Sasuke. There was too much sincerity in Sasuke's voice not to believe him.

Sasuke took off his shorts to gently put Naruto in them. He picked up Naruto bridal style, being careful of the damage. Sasuke took one glimpse back at the attacker and cringed his teeth. He pulled the battered ninja to his chest. Naruto had been the victim to this brutal crime. Sasuke couldn't look at the worthless, piece of shit on the ground. He walked to the end of the ally, where the perpetrator had told Naruto he was "going to have to get through [him] to get out of this alley." Sasuke had done just that.

Sasuke jumped from rooftop to rooftop with all his might and as fast as he could. Finally, they reached Naruto's house. The rain subsided for the moment. Sasuke stood in the doorway with Naruto still in his arms. Water and blood fell from both of them onto the floor. Naruto's blood had gotten on Sasuke by this time.

The only thing Sasuke could think of was to place Naruto in the tub. He ran to the bathroom and set Naruto in the bath gently. Sasuke didn't want to violate Naruto in anyway, but was going to have to take off Naruto's clothes to give him a bath. The blood and dirt needed to come off. He leaned in to whisper in Naruto's ear. "Naruto, can you hear me?" Naruto gave a slight nod. Sasuke continued, "You've been torn up pretty badly. You need to be cleaned. Your wounds can get infected and I need to see where all the blood is coming from. I'm going to take off your clothes and give you a bath." Naruto's eyes widened. He didn't want to be touched anymore. He had been touched enough tonight, for all eternity. He was in too much pain. He knew that it would only hurt even more. "N-No. Please, Sasuke. Do-Don't." He tried getting up with his elbow, but slipped back into the tub. "Naruto, don't worry, I won't hurt you. You can trust me." Naruto knew he wasn't lying. He was one, if not the only person, Naruto could trust. Naruto nodded in approval.

Sasuke got up from the tub. He searched all the cabinets in the bathroom for towels. He grabbed the darkest towels he could find and a white one. He also found a couple of body towels in the same cabinet. He went back to the tub and placed the white towel on the floor to catch up all the water.

He picked up Naruto's head to get the black undershirt off. He helped Naruto raise his arms up and get the shirt over his head. Sasuke threw the bloody shirt in the sink so it didn't get anything else dirty. The zipper cut on Naruto's chest caught Sasuke's eye. He took his right index and ring finger and traced the cut from the top of Naruto's chest down to his lower abdomen. Sasuke ground his teeth in anger. He unbuttoned the shorts Sasuke had put on Naruto to cover him up. He put his right hand on Naruto's left hip and vice versa. He had to be extra careful in taking off the shorts. As he pulled them down toward Naruto's ankle, Naruto lifted his pelvis to help Sasuke. With just that little help, Sasuke was able to slid Naruto shorts off. Those too, were thrown to the sink. Other articles of clothing were taken off at the door.

Sasuke grabbed the shower hose that was hanging up. He made sure the water was just right before he let it touch Naruto's skin. He started the furthest point from the faucet and the place that seemed to be giving off the most blood: Naruto's head. Sasuke found small circle motions were the only way Naruto wouldn't feel as much pain to his gash. He put the shower head to Naruto's scalp. Naruto let out a cry of pain. The water was a pink tinted color. The blonde from Naruto's hair was coming into sight again. The blood lessened.

Next up was the knot on Naruto's eye. Sasuke had to be extra careful here. The whole eye was puffed like a blowfish and overflowing with blood. It was soon washed out.

Sasuke moved the hose down to Naruto's bare chest. The water's color was lighter than before and running off Naruto's pecks. Sasuke rubbed Naruto's chest to get what dirt and blood still clanged to Naruto's chest. He continued to the stomach. That too was rubbed clean.

Sasuke had to suck up all his Uchiha pride in order to do what he was about to do. He had to clean the most important part of the assault. He dreaded it, but understood there was no other way. So he flipped Naruto on his stomach. More care had to be here, than any other part of the body. He put the nozzle to Naruto's tailbone to start the complicated process. Sasuke had to start easy, far away enough from the wound and work he's way to the anal canal.

Naruto expected what was coming. He tightened his muscles and held his breath. He was frightened for what pain was coming and didn't want anything to do with it. Sasuke saw Naruto's tension to what was happening. There was nothing he could do. All he could do was and make this as painless as possible. That too, seemed impossible.

He placed his left hand in the middle of Naruto's back. Naruto exhaled. Sasuke continued his work. He found his way to Naruto's crack. The water was overturned by power of the blood. It would be a miracle if the tub wasn't permanently tinted red. At least the water had passed to where it needed to go and the place Sasuke didn't want to. Sasuke switched hands with the hose. Now his right hand was free for more cleaning. He placed his hand on Naruto's right cheek. The small circles came in handy again. The dried blood was washing off smoothly. The left cheek got the same treatment. Finally, Naruto's body was cleaned of all blood. Sasuke had to wash Naruto now. He hung up the shower head.

The body towel was right at hand. Sasuke squirted a quarter size amount onto the orange body towel. Naruto was known for such a bright color.

Sasuke lathered the soap up in between his hands. There was no use for Sasuke to roll Naruto over to get his front side first. He started with his nape and shoulders. This was like an over waited massage to Naruto. He let out a moan or two as Sasuke put pressure to his upper back. It was a two-in-one deal. Sasuke scrubbed the rest of his back and ended up at the place he had just left. He lightly rubbed Naruto's cheeks with the washcloth. He hurried pass the point of awkwardness. Sasuke was perfectly ok with the lathering the back of Naruto's legs part.

Naruto had to be flipped over. Sasuke set down the washrag, just to pick it up again after he turned Naruto to his original position. The bath continued. A patterned was forming. Sasuke started as far away from the place he wanted to clean. He was at Naruto's neck again.

He leaned over to get behind Naruto's ears. He stayed at the same distance and began to rub Naruto's blood cleaned chest. Sasuke's hand moved over each of Naruto's abs.

Naruto's upper part body was completely clean. His lower part was a different story. Sasuke deep, onyx eyes locked onto Naruto's deep, sapphire eyes. Naruto slightly raised his eyebrows in discomfort. He placed his right hand over Sasuke's. He tried to let Sasuke know not to. Sasuke comforted him. "It's ok. Remember what I told you? I'm not here to hurt you. Take it easy. Try to relax. I'm almost done." Naruto released Sasuke's hand and placed it back at his side. He nodded to let Sasuke finish up.

Sasuke's eyebrows were the ones to rise up in discomfort this time. He looked at the task at hand. He gulped. His hand was shaking. He put the washcloth on Naruto package. He didn't move. His body and hand stood still. He took a deep breath and washed the inside of Naruto's legs. Naruto was trying to hide the fact it felt nice. He was just a kid. His eyes shifted away from Sasuke. Sasuke must have touched a soft stop because Naruto's right leg twitched. It happened so fast, but the boy with who possessed Sharingan caught it. He knew what was happening. He knew what part he touched, he let it go. It wasn't on purpose. Sasuke was a boy too. Things like that happened, they couldn't help it.

That part of Naruto's body was over cleaned. He finished up by moving to Naruto's inner thighs and then down to his shins. At last, the bath was over. Naruto was washed up. Sasuke still needed to be.

"I'm going to sit you up at the back of the tub. I need to wash myself off. I'm still covered in blood. I'm also still soaked from the storm." Sasuke waited for approval.

Naruto talked in whispers, with now strength at all. "Ok Sasuke." That's all he was able to say before he went weak again.

Sasuke put his arms under Naruto's armpits to lift him higher. He put Naruto as far back as possible; making sure Naruto wasn't in any unnecessary pain. He gave the impression that he would manage.

Sasuke stood up and turned away from Naruto. He pulled his boxers off his waist and bent over. He slipped his boxers off. They would need to get washed too. He tossed them into the sink and pulled his shirt over his head. That also went into the pile of bloody clothes. Sasuke walked over to the sink and ran the water. He let them soak. It was his turn to get cleaned. Sasuke would worry about getting clothes for after the shower later.

He turned to the shower. Naruto looked away. He acted like he hadn't been watching. Sasuke wasn't fooled. He didn't care. Curiosity never hurt.

He walked toward Naruto and hopped into the tub. He moved the showerhead from the ring hanging from the wall, which was for the bath, to the ring meant for the shower. Before he fixed the temperature to his liking, he closed the shower curtain covered in Uzumaki swirls. He wanted to take a shower that was hotter than the water he used for Naruto. Sasuke made sure none of his hot water hit Naruto's skin.

Naruto never seen this side of Sasuke, the true Sasuke. He didn't it mind at all. Not one bit. He wasn't one to complain. It was over before he knew it. Sasuke was finished before he even started. He turned the knobs counterclockwise. He had use for the towels he gathered earlier.

Before he dried himself, he focused on Naruto. He turned around with the big towel in his hands. Naruto caught a glimpse at Sasuke's complete figure before he pretended not to know what was going on.

"Time to get you out of here. You've been in here long enough. How about it? Ready?" Sasuke informed him.

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded. He was mentally preparing himself for the lift. Sasuke put the towel over Naruto's body and put his arms under Naruto's armpits again. He stopped. He took a deep breath, preparing himself so he wouldn't hurt Naruto. It had to come sooner or later.

With a big amount of effort, he lifted Naruto up. Naruto had trouble standing. Sasuke leaned Naruto on him. He wrapped Naruto in a dark, navy blue towel. It was the same color Sasuke's shirt was, without the blood on it.

Naruto raised his arms to make it easier on Sasuke. Sasuke put Naruto's left arm over his shoulder to help support him. Sasuke was watching Naruto's foot, waiting for him to step out of the tub. Nothing happened. He was confused. He looked back at Naruto. Naruto met his gaze. With he's sincerest voice, Naruto told Sasuke, "Sasuke… Domo. You didn't have to do this, but you did. I owe you one."

Sasuke smirked. Then he replied, "Doitashimashite. You don't owe me anything. I know you'd do the same for me." That made Naruto returned the smile and look away in embarrassment.

They climbed out of the tub together. Naruto leaned onto Sasuke's shoulder while he pat dried Naruto down. It got a little awkward when Naruto had to open his legs further so Sasuke could in between. Naruto was done. He continued to hold Sasuke's should while Sasuke dried himself.

Sasuke helped Naruto to the bedroom. He put him down on the bed. Naruto's most comfortable on his stomach.

Naruto pointed to the dresser. He told Sasuke, "Get clothes for you too." Sasuke trifled through the dresser to get two pairs of everything they needed. He put the clothes on the pillow, next to Naruto.

Sasuke put his head down. Naruto noticed Sasuke wasn't dressing him. He looked to see why. Sasuke looked like he was crying. "Sasuke," He tried getting up. He rolled onto his side. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke put his index finger and thumb to his eyes. He acted like he was whipping sleep from them. Naruto knew better. "It's nothing. Nothing at all."

"Sasuke, I know you're crying. Tell me what's wrong. Please. I can take it. It won't be the worse thing I've been through tonight." Naruto was getting his strength back.

"It-It's just-" It took him a while to spit it out. "It's just so hard. It hurts to see you like this. I can't stand it. I wanted to-" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Say it." Naruto reassured him.

Sasuke grind his teeth. He spit it out. "You don't know how much I wanted to kill that asshole tonight. It took a lot to stop me. I _still_ want to. There's nothing really stopping me from going back and doing so, except you. You need me here."

Naruto raised his voice as much as he could. "Exactly. I need you here. Please don't do anything foolish. I know you better than that. Plus, think of what Granny would do to you. She wouldn't be too happy with you killing, or injuring in anyway, a common villager with no jutsus."

"I don't care. She can do whatever she wants to me. I only care about the fact that nothings happening to that jerk-off out there! What burns me up inside is that I can, but I'm fighting it. Fighting you." Sasuke shot back.

As much as it hurt him, Naruto sat up right. There was a cry of discomfort. Sasuke automatically reacted to help, but Naruto only signed not to. "Then don't. Don't fight me. Go out there and see the consequences to your actions. The only thing that will hurt me is if anything happens to you. I don't want Granny to do anything to you. I don't want to see you get banished from the village." How ironic of Konoha's knucklehead to think for once.

Sasuke looked down again. He room was silent. He closed his eyes. "Sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean to get you upset or worry about me."

Naruto leaned closer to the kneeling Sasuke. He put one hand on Sasuke's shoulder and the other to his chin. He raised Sasuke head upward. Sasuke opened his eyes almost immediately. Their eyes locked at once, only inches away from each other.

Naruto spoke softly, "I have a question for you. I need to know. Please tell the truth, don't lie to me."

Sasuke gave a slight nod.

Naruto continued, "Where were you tonight? You didn't show at the ramen shop."

Sasuke looked away at one. He felt like a coward. He breathed in deeply. Seconds went by. He looked back at Naruto. His eyes were glazed over a bit. His whole body was starting to shake. He chose his words carefully. "I-I couldn't make it. There was something that held me up. I'm so sorry Naruto. If I hadn't-" Naruto didn't let him finish his sentence. He put his index finger to Sasuke's mouth.

Naruto began, "Don't even think it's your fault. I was out there too late. It was my fault. I take full responsibility. It was a consequence to my actions." Naruto was growing up. He was getting more mature.

Sasuke disagreed with Naruto on all points. "NO! Don't even. Don't even think it's your fault. Not for one minute. I ditched you. If I was there, you wouldn't be out at midnight. Even if we were, I would have been there to protect you. For that, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not mad at you. I don't blame you. I'll get through this, I know I will." Naruto was always optimistic. He wasn't letting this get to him, much. He hid most of his pain for Sasuke.

Naruto had a point there. Sasuke agreed. "You're right. You will get through this. I'll be right there for you. _We_'ll get through this."

Both kids smirked.

Sasuke surprised Naruto when he cupped Naruto's face in his hand. He crested Naruto markings. He told the whole truth. "I was on an important mission. I didn't get back until late. I'm sorry. I was a bit upset with Hokage-sama. That's why when you told me she was going to do something to me, it didn't scare me. The anger blinded me. I'm sorry. I can't tell you that enough times."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't care about any of that any more. Can I tell you something, Sasuke? I've been meaning to, for awhile now."

Sasuke okayed it. "Before you go on, I have something to tell you too. I've been holding it back."

Sasuke couldn't say anymore. Naruto interrupted Sasuke's secret. "Let me go first. It won't take long. Promise."

"Ok, Naruto. Take as long as you want."

Naruto hesitated. He breathed in and then exhaled. He let it all out. "I'm more than grateful for what you did. Don't get the wrong idea. The thing is… I liked what you did for me. I liked it too much. I _loved_ it." Naruto's voice cracked on the word. "I loved all of it. Everything." He remembered the bath not too long ago. He slid his hands through Sasuke's hair. He knew what Naruto was talking about. Sasuke was a bit embarrassed. He gave a light blush.

Naruto went on without interruptions. "Most of all… Uchiha Sasuke, I _love_ you."

Sasuke's heart stopped.

It stated beating again.

He looked into Naruto's pair of sapphire eyes with shock. He beat him to the punch. Sasuke gave no emotion. He couldn't, he didn't know how to feel.

Naruto was starting to regret what he just did before Sasuke cut him off. "Hmph. Is that a fact? Well… Now it's my turn." Naruto tilted his head in confusion. He just admitted loving Sasuke, another boy, and he gave no notice to it.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face in both hands and blurted it out, "Uzumaki Naruto, I _love_ you too. There's no more denying it." Naruto's eyes widened. That wasn't what Naruto was expecting from Sasuke. Not at that moment, a few seconds ago, but it was better late then never.

Naruto was still too shocked to say anything. It gave Sasuke the perfect opportunity to continue, "That's why I hate what happened to you. I'm not perfect. I wish I didn't go on that mission. I'll know better next time, not to leave you." He hesitated. "That's another reason I was late and not there. I was going to tell you this. It just felt like a date more than a lost bet. Naruto, you've changed me. I'm not who I use to be. It's probably for the better. I can start over new. It's all due to you."

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

Naruto let him go on.

"You just got violated and you don't even care. I'm hurting. It's as if I did it to you. I have to live with it everyday."

Naruto couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He had to shed them. They ran down his face. Sasuke whipped them from Naruto's cheeks. "Sa-Sa-Sasuke…" Nothing else could be uttered. It gave Sasuke a chance to go on.

"I wish I could take away all your pain. I can't. I can only be there for you."

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you…_

Sasuke shut his eyes again and couldn't hold back his tears. He didn't want to show Naruto he was weak, but didn't have a choice. Naruto returned the favor. He whipped the tears streaming from Sasuke's face away and said, "That's all I could ask for. For that, I'll be grateful for the rest of my life. The rest of my life will be with you. I'm happy that you've changed because of me. I've changed a little because of you. I don't care if you're perfect or not. To me, you are. I'm not perfect, but I don't care what people think of me."

Sasuke still had his eyes shut, but looked up at Naruto. He opened them slowly. His eyes were red. It wasn't because he had Sharingan either. They were glazed over. "To me, you are." His face showed discomfort. He was hoping Naruto would believe him.

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

He went on. "Naruto, you don't know how much it hurts me to see what happened to you. You were stripped of your manhood." Naruto couldn't let him go on.

"No Sasuke. I wasn't stripped of anything… maybe a little of my pride, but that was it."

"He did you in the ass. How is that nothing? How is that not stripping you of anything?" His voice raised, "Tell me."

Naruto looked down. He couldn't answer right away. He closed his eyes shut. He took a breath before continuing. "I can't. I can't tell you why. I just can't. I don't know why. I can't explain it. I can explain one thing, though. I hate that it was him that did it. I wish it wasn't." He took a pause. He raised his voice a bit, "I wish it was you."

He opened his eyes, only to meet two onyx colored eyes in front of him. He repeated. "I wish it was you, Sasuke." Sasuke was taken by surprise. "I wish I was fucked by you. I wanted you to take my manhood. It should have been you." His tears fell in sync with the rain outside the window.

Sasuke didn't know what to do with himself. He finally asked, "Can I be honest with you?"

Naruto nodded and answered, "That's all I ever wanted from you."

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He tried again. "That's what I wanted. I wanted to be the guy to do that to you. I wanted to be the one you allowed to fuck you. And God dammit, I wanted to take _your_ virginity!" He wasn't sure what came over him. He lowered his voice as if he was in a library. "I wanted you to take _my_ virginity."

Naruto put his hand to Sasuke's mouth to stop him in his tracks. He gave his first chuckle of the night. "Wanted? He never took my virginity, Sasuke. That's meant for you, and only you. I give you it like I give you my heart." He threw his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke pulled him in closer. Naruto nuzzled his face into Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke ruffled Naruto's bright blonde hair with his right hand. He started to rub Naruto's back, up and down.

Sasuke pulled Naruto away from so he could gaze into his god-like eyes. "Naruto, I think you deserve better than what you got tonight. I want to make it better."

Naruto wasn't complaining. "How?" he wondered.

Not one more word slipped out of Naruto's mouth before he knew Sasuke's lips weren't letting him. If there was going to be any action from Naruto's mouth, it would be Sasuke's tongue entering. Naruto's eyes widened at first, and then narrowed in delight. He gave in. Both closed their eyes and let them be taken over by lust. Naruto was caught off guard, but picked up the slack.

Sasuke was taking it to the next level. He pulled from Naruto and made him lean back a little. Naruto took it easy and put his arms behind to prop himself up. Sasuke leaned over Naruto's body, making sure he wasn't applying pressure. He secured one arm on the bed, above Naruto's head. He put one knee on the bed for more support.

He had to go in for more. He couldn't help himself. He did just that, he had an epic tongue war. For the longest time, there was no victor. Sasuke gave in, he let Naruto win. It was the least he could do.

Naruto was too irresistible for Sasuke, especially that hair of his. Sasuke played with it more. He put more force to it, not too much more, as he continued to make out with Naruto. This was exciting for both of them. Sasuke could tell it was exciting Naruto.

Sasuke was ready for the next step, but wanted to make this the most sensual time of Naruto's life. He started making his way down Naruto's neck and right shoulder with his hand. He rubbed Naruto's bare, but defined chest. His hand stayed on Naruto's pecks for some time. It was one of Naruto's more attractive traits in Sasuke's mind. Sasuke ran his thumb over each and ever one of Naruto's abs. Sasuke's mouth left Naruto's. A fine line of saliva connected the two together before it broke off. Both licked their lips in enjoyment, left wanting more.

Sasuke wasn't going to give him more, for the time being. His lips had business elsewhere. The next part of Naruto's body to make out with Sasuke's lips was his neck, both sides. Naruto shifted his head from side to side. He had to admit, this was the most sensual time he'd ever had. He was loving ever minute of it.

Sasuke's mouth had won the battle with Naruto's neck, it wasn't a fight for him at all. He was looking for more of a fight. He searched.

Naruto's chest was next to have a swing at the undisputed champion. Sasuke struggled. There was more surface to cover. Plus, there was two pecks. He went all in. Sasuke went for the nipples. That's what did it. That was the spot. Naruto threw his head back. It sent a wave of pleasure through Naruto's entire body. He grabbed Sasuke's naturally spiked hair and pulled him closer into his chest; his nipples to be more precise. Sasuke cheated. He not only was licking and sucking on them, but he had started to rub too. When need be, he pinched.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He slammed his arms on the bed, fully extended. He crunched up the comforter that covered the bed. Sasuke knew exactly what he was going to Naruto. He quite while he was ahead. It was a tease too.

One of the fights he was looking forward to was with Naruto's abs. He got his wish. They were like solid rocks on Naruto's stomach. No one would think there was anything to rub, but Sasuke found something. It was pleasurable to Naruto. It wasn't anything close to moments before, but it felt good in the heat of the moment.

Sasuke visited Naruto down there, again. It wasn't embarrassing at all. There was no blushing, this time. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hard-on in hand and started with the underside of the head. He licked the whole rim. This was the second time Naruto's leg kicked. It would only be the beginning of many to come.

Sasuke engulfed most of it in his mouth. He was using a combination of sucking and licking. He made sure it was all covered in saliva.

With it still in his hand, he knelt down close to the edge of the bed. Rubbing seemed to be doing the trick for the whole night, so he decided to give it another try. It was like a secret weapon. He used his other secret weapon; small circles. He extended his right index finger. His tip and the head met for the first time. Naruto was going wild on the bed because of the circle technique. Sasuke had to kick it up a notch. He put his tongue to the tip. He moved it up and down, keeping it in the tip. The kicking never stopped, nor slowed. The twitches intensified.

Sasuke wasn't going to make it any easier on Naruto. He started to move his hand up and down. Up. Down. Up. Down. The new motion started to speed up. Every once in awhile he put it in his mouth and took it out.

Naruto couldn't hold the screams back anymore. He had to let them out. "Sa-Sa-Sasuke! More… more… motto. Give me more. Don't stop." Naruto's eyes were shut closed and squinted.

It was getting close. The whole bed was trembling. Sasuke wasn't about to lose this fight. He was so close to victory. It was in his grasp. He could taste it.

Naruto's voice went up two octaves. "Yes. Right there! D-Don't stop, onegai!Keep going!!"

Sasuke took his left hand and pinched Naruto's nipple. Naruto place his right hand over Sasuke's. The pinching intensified. Naruto's twitching turned into bucks; fast and hard. Sasuke kept him in his place. There was no escaping, no moving.

Thunder and lightning filled the sky. With every buck, came a lightning bolt shooting across the sky.

"SA-SA-SASUKE! I'm going to- I'm going to- I'm going to cum! " Naruto's pleasure-filled eyes opened simultaneously to the liquid filling in Sasuke's mouth.

The brightest bolt lit the sky for what seemed like forever. That stopped the rain for the time being.

It overflowed and came out of Sasuke's mouth, down his lips. Naruto's fluid was dripping down onto Sasuke's hand. Sasuke didn't mind the mess. He cleaned it up without worry. Naruto's body was no challenge for Sasuke. His victory was insured.

Sasuke made sure everything was whipped up before making his way up Naruto's trembling body. "There, happy? I finally got to take your virginity. It's not official, but it will suffice for now."

Naruto was panting. He tried to control his breathes. Seconds past, he took a deep breath, only to let it out. "Domo, Uchiha Sasuke. It wasn't official, yet, but it will be – someday."

Sasuke watched every motion Naruto's eyes made. He fixed himself in the safe position, off Naruto's body. "Do you want to taste yourself?" Sasuke didn't give Naruto a chance to answer his question before he stuck his tongue down Naruto's throat again. Naruto didn't struggle, so it must have been a "yes".

Naruto couldn't resist Sasuke's manly chest any longer. He had to grab it. It was pure muscle. The hot, intense make out scene continued for some time. It was Sasuke's turn to sit back and enjoy what his partner had to offer.

Naruto moved his hands from Sasuke's chest to around his shoulders. Naruto was kneading Sasuke's back muscles; grab, release, grab, release. Lust came over Naruto again. Despite the pain, he bent his right leg so their bodies could be closer. Sasuke took his left hand and kneaded Naruto's quad muscle. The steam collecting on the windows wasn't from the hot water.

Naruto went all in. He wrapped his leg around Sasuke's waist. Hair playing started up gain. He wanted to go further. No. He _needed_ to go further.

Sasuke let Naruto make his move. He had to. Naruto couldn't throw Sasuke on his back without help. The tides had turned.

For a split second, their lips broke. Naruto spoke. "It's my turn now. I want your's." They started back up.

Naruto was past all the sensual stuff, he want it rough from here on out. He grabbed something that made Sasuke break away and give off a soft moan. Up. Down. Up. Down. Naruto crawled down there slowly. He reached his destination. Naruto bent Sasuke's legs and spread them.

Naruto had learned much from Sasuke's previous performance; small circles, and up, down. He was all too eager to try them all out. He had ideas for other physical motions. They weren't as romantic or sensual.

"Oh kami, Naruto, right there." Whatever Naruto was going there was throwing Sasuke in a frenzy. Sasuke's hands thrashed the covers. He was swaying form side to side. Lust, too, ran through Sasuke. It was worse in him. Suddenly, Sasuke tugged on the head that was down in between his thighs. He pulled Naruto's head in. He wanted more. That's exactly what Naruto did: he gave him more. More and more. He gave him so much more, Sasuke couldn't handle it all.

"Can't take it, ah… St-Stop Naruto, don't-!"

Bam. It all happened in a moments notice. Sasuke caught Naruto in the eye. It was everywhere. Luckily, most went in to Naruto's mouth and down his throat before things got too out of hand. Naruto did a better clean up job than Sasuke.

Sasuke was on his back, panting like a dog. Naruto lay motionless between Sasuke's chest and stomach, still in between Sasuke's thighs. Sasuke slid his left leg flush against the bed. Naruto listened to the pounding of Sasuke's heart beat. He let Sasuke catch his breath before he whispered in his ear, "Now, officially."

Sasuke's body froze like a marble statue. His pupils contracted. Fear spread through his entire body like the plague. Naruto's felt the tension in Sasuke's body. Maybe a tongue war would easy him up. It took effect.

Sasuke couldn't wrap his leg around Naruto waist for obvious reasons, but instead, wrapped it around Naruto's left hamstring.

At the height of the make out session, Naruto pulled away, leaving Sasuke wanting more. He touched Sasuke's cheek one last time; to reinsure Sasuke everything was fine, before propping Sasuke's legs up to the right position. There was only one thing that needed to be done now. Naruto stuck his index and ring finger, of his right hand, into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke did Naruto's fingers almost as well as he did Naruto. It wasn't giving Naruto as much pleasure as before, but he still gave off soft moans.

Thundercats were good to go.

Naruto looked down and reached in between his legs to apply moisture to himself. He thought it was wet enough. With the last of Sasuke's saliva, he rubbed rings on the tip. This was the part that had to be extra lubed.

He liked being mischievous to Sasuke. The teasing started again. Naruto put the head to Sasuke's entrance and applied some pressure, without entering. Sasuke flinched and threw his head back against the bed. He had hoped Naruto didn't hear his inaudible moan. He had hoped wrong. Not only that, but Naruto was expecting it and did it again. This time, with more pressure, he slightly entered, only to pull out of Sasuke immediately. There was no reason Sasuke's moans would stop, even lower.

"Stop teasing, Naruto."

Naruto only grinned. Sasuke wanted it and Naruto wasn't one to keep it away from him. He pulled Sasuke's legs over his arms to get into position. With all his might, Naruto gave Sasuke a pelvic thrust into him. Sasuke threw his chest into the air and arched his back. The pain was unbearable. It never faltered nor stopped. It kept coming and coming.

"Ah!! Naruto-kun, please… motto, motto, more!"

As Sasuke was getting thrashed on the bed, Naruto flung his head back. He was going in and out of a state of consciousness. He'd never felt anything like this before. He _wanted_ more. He wanted to give Sasuke more.

Naruto knew he hit a good stop when Sasuke pulled up and held onto Naruto. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's body. Naruto pulled his arms from under Sasuke's legs. He hugged back.

Sasuke's voice filled the room. "Yes!… T-That's it!! Please! Dont't stop!"

Right before the grand finale, Naruto pulled Sasuke closer to his body. It was only a matter of seconds now.

Like everything in life, all good things must come to an end. It all ended in Sasuke. They didn't know what just happened or what to do afterwards. They just experienced the best feelings of their lives. All they could do was hold each other, tenderly.

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

It Sasuke a second to stop panting and catch his breath. He closed his eyes and planted a kiss on Naruto's forehead, only to move him aside. Naruto's took in more air.

Sasuke grabbed the abandoned clothes from their resting place and finished his job for the night. It was less awkward now that he had embraced Naruto in all ways possible.

------

"It's morning, Naruto," informed Sasuke.

"Yeah, I know. That was the scary part." Naruto rolled over to face his companion.

Confused, Sasuke question the statement. "Why do you say that?"

"The sun was in my eyes and moved my arm to the other side of the bed. I woke up and found you weren't there. I thought it was all a dream yesterday. Some I wish was true, but more of a nightmare. The rest I…" His voice trailed off in thought.

"It was that great, was it now?"

Naruto could _hear_ the smirk in this voice. Sasuke's ego was growing on him. He took notice to what was on the table, "Ramen?"

"Breakfast of champions,"

"Not to mention, my favorite." Naruto sat up with slight discomfort. He wasn't going to get use to Sasuke being his nurse, though the thought was pleasant and humorous. He needed to do simple things like walking to the table, on his own.

Morning conversation wasn't light. Sasuke got to the point. "I went to see Hokage-sama this morning." He waited for Naruto's response.

This didn't seem like Sasuke's nature, "For another mission?"

"No. I told her what happened to you last night—"

He was cut off, "Why did you go and do that? I'm fine." Naruto was a bit disappointed in his lover.

"I did it for your own good. Plus, she's the Hokage of the village. That means she has the right to know when about the villagers' well-being. She's going to come after you get ready. She'll fix you all up, ok? I knew you would refuse going to the hospital, so I asked if she would come here instead." Sasuke explained.

"Damn right I don't want to go any hospital. I don't want anyone know about this," Naruto pointed to the indicated area.

Sasuke continued, "She said she was sorry to hear that and for what happened to you. I guess there's going to be more security after dark. My bet is ANBU. They're looking for the guy as we speak. Most importantly, her favorite sake joints are being moved to more appropriate areas."

Naruto just smiled. It said all. He couldn't take his eyes off his once greatest rival, now his life-long lover. Friend or foe? He knew Sasuke would do anything for him, just like he had shown through resent events. He noticed it. He noticed the changes Sasuke had mention the previous night. Had he changed because of Naruto? Maybe. This was nothing to be questioned, only cherished.

Rei: Dude, Kikyo-chan got some skills! O.O 32 PAGES MAN! 32!

Naruto: Shit...

Sasuke:...wow.

Rei: Heh heh, well anyway! Review!

Naruto: And fanart!


End file.
